


Found, Then Lost

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Denial, M/M, haunted by him, visualizing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Who is it that finds ? Who loses?The idea came from a part of a movie. fluffy and sad





	Found, Then Lost

I found him when I fell, scraping my hands and knees. Sherlock Holmes by name.

I found him in his flat, our naked bodies entangled.

I found him in the theatre, hands on each other thighs.

I found him riding the crowded tube, standing tightly together, bodies undulating, oscillating, in time with the train.

I found him in the cafe, munching on food as if it was our actual bodies.

I found him in the stairwell, draped over the steps.

I found him in a cab, fogging the windows.

I found him in the park, against a tree, bark scratching my back.

I found him in the library, on the table stacked with books, tumbling out of our way.

I found him in the hospital, examined in the examining room.

I found him in the museum, old but newly modernized.

But--- I lost him------ It was all in my dreams.

I'm not gay, or so I say


End file.
